


Sacrilege

by Insomniackid7



Series: Blasphemy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cum Fetish, DMAB Character, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Zoanthrope, fricking in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned church in the middle of the forest is the perfect place for a wounded vampire to rest. Until an odd and curious priest shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if fucking a were-panther is technically bestiality, but I'm just saying it here should anyone call me out on it if I don't. Also, monstrous proportions for no reason. 
> 
> Inspired by a yaoi doujin I accidentally came across called Trick or Blood and Datcick's werewolf!Blake and Vamp!Weiss pictures

The moon was high in the midnight sky, the stars bolstered the illumination reflecting off the snow newly lain on the ground. Through the thick forest moved a women pale as the moonlight, and whose hair might of well been the made made the snowflakes gathered on the ground. Her eyes resembled the icicles hanging from the massive pine trees that made up the forest. Yet, this particular woman was an oddity, for she did not leave any footprints by floating over the landscape, nor did any breath become fog despite the chill of the night. In addition her clothing was odd. Her bolero was a faded, lighter color of her eyes, the inside was lined with red, her dress matched as well with the usually maintained clothing ripping at the bottom hem into sharp points and holes. The only other rip was in the lower torso reaching upwards at an angles and bits of dark, dead blood covering it. She held her hand to the wound, only a slight twitch in her face betrayed her calm demeanor about what would be a serious and/or fatal laceration.

_How insulting, humiliating even! That over-eager fledgling! Only a few decades old and thought he could take me down with that strange weapon? Some inane motorized, serrated sword? Ha! Laughable...however he got one lucky hit on me, Weiss Schnee the Heiress, next in line to lead the Ancient and Mighty Schnee Clan of the Vampires. Argh, simply vexing. Though, his blood and ashen body looked vibrant against the snow._

The upstart vampire, referring to himself as ‘The Lieutenant’ struck the heiress in a mad grab for power and notoriety. Had it not been for the underestimated length of his weapon, the vampire would never have been hurt. It was a rookie mistake. And Weiss Schnee does _not_ do rookie mistakes, or more accurately, mistakes at all. To her, it was a shameful retreat to have to take shelter to heal. Circumstances were made more annoying by the fact that all she could find eat as of yet was deer blood. It’ll get her by, but she needed human blood to recover fully.

In a way she cursed her standards. She had her own personal set of morals, adapted from the aristocratic lifestyle she grew up in. Criminals and the dying were her choices of meals, anything else, unless given, seemed desperate, cheap, and _wrong_ to her. The next town was down the hill, but she’d have to traverse another few miles of forest and then the hill itself, not to mention arriving unnoticed and then going through the trouble of locating a proper meal. No, practicality states that resting first is the better option. And she knew just where to go.

She had flown over this area before, and deep in this very forest, was an old, abandoned church. It had lost it’s holy aura long ago, and was even denounced by the villagers as haunted and cursed. Weiss thought it was a nice touch that the cross previously nailed onto the front of the church collapsed and barred the door some. It was a perfect place to take shelter.

She reached the building, and after a quick scan of the area, confirmed that unfortunately and simultaneously fortunately there were no humans to be found. She floated over the barrier and felt some of the tension bleed out from her shoulders.

She gathered enough strength to check around, familiarize herself with the layout. _One who didn’t take note of their surroundings are felled by a pebble._ Her father used to say. To the left of the low stage where the podium sat, a door lead down a hall to a separate part of the building. Many rooms sat on either side of the dusty old hallway, and Weiss quickly deduced that they were dorms.

The old rotting furniture was broken in some places, but most of the damage came from age and natural causes. Each room had two sets of bunk beds with two small chair with an attached desk on each end, one for each person and one large vertical drawer. Everything about the room suggested it was for small children, but the dimensions made the sparse furniture look oversized and cramped. Most of the beds looked unsteady and the bedrooms all had one or two large window in it that Weiss didn’t feel comfortable sleeping through the day with that much possible sun exposure.

More irritatingly painful exploration revealed  a priest’s quarters upstairs, leading over  the stage. The bed was acceptable enough, and with a few ripped sections curtains she gathered, she blocked the solitary small window a few times over to ensure protection from the suns rays.

Finally secured, she drifted to a healing trance and slept.

* * *

“Hey fellas...you better get over here.” A hunter shouted to his friends who like him, were making use of the early light to hunt and stock food for the next few days.

“What is it?” One made his way over before stopping completely and dropping his gun.

“We better get the priest. This could be trouble.”

“Didn’t she say she was coming down with something?”

“I don’t think this can be ignored. The only other one is a two day journey away. We may not have that kind of time.”

Before them lay two dead doe and a fawn. Their throats were ripped out, but it there was a second bite. A bite characterized by two holes where human canines would be located. There was no doubt about it.

There was a vampire in the area.

* * *

It had been three days and Weiss was still recovering. There was much more damage than she initially realized. She went back out the next night to collect the weapon lest someone else find it and get ideas. Upon inspection she learned there was a mixture of poisons on the blade, the detail was almost obscured by the snow washing most of the toxins off. Still, it wouldn’t be a problem, but Weiss knew her body would have to take time to work all the several different poisons out, especially since she hadn’t properly fed. Add in the internal damage and Weiss knew she was in for a long stay at the church.

Still, she only felt comfortable enough to just hunt locally, more deer and a cougar later, she was finally healed, but she thought it best to rest another night to be sure. Better safe than sorry.

Now, she was making her leave of the church. Weiss was only waylaid by her appreciation of art. Despite the age, the stained windows were in perfect condition and they gleamed and colored the church with the power of the full moon. “Such a shame this church was left to rot.” She was about to leave her seat on the podium when a powerful presence grabbed her attention. But as soon as she felt it it went away. No, more like it diminished, faded even.

Now it felt...human? She reached out with her senses and expanded her mind to find what it was, and if it really was a human, maybe she could manipulate them to go away. Or stay and have a drink.

_...A...block?_

This boggled Weiss, she could sense the intruder, it seemed like a human, but it was like there was a blindspot in her influence.

She grit her teeth, this was annoying. She was finally at 105% and here comes another pest. No matter. She will not repeat her mistake, and she has the blade nearby should it come to that.

The sound of the wooden cross outside being moved signalled the arrival of her guest and she prepared herself. Next, the door handles jiggled before clicking and opened the heavy doors with a loud creak.

A raven-haired faunus woman walked in, dressed in black pants, and most of her body was covered by a black and purple cassock with a zipper bordered by white, a white sash, and a high neck, finally the recognizable white slip in. The woman accessorized herself with a earring in her left cat ear and a gold cross with an amethyst embedded in the middle. Weiss noticed that she was quite striking, tall, broad shoulders, sharp features and bright eyes, but she didn’t look anything resembling a threat. Golden globes made eye contact with piercing blue. “So...this is where you’ve been hiding. I had a hunch.” The arrival’s alto voice commented.

“So...the townspeople learned of my presence and sent a priest?” Weiss retorted.

“Yes. You’re clever. It took us days to find you before I remembered this place.” she walked in with hands behind her back, her steps never made a sound on the red carpet. Her stoic face was lit up in color by the decorated glass, strangely her mouth would occasionally twitch. “You’ve come at a rather...frustrating time for me.”

“What’s the matter, priest? Scared?”

“No. Irritated.” Weiss frowned at being dismissed as a annoyance. “Instead of fighting, I simply ask for you to leave this place.”

“Ask? After insulting me? I see through you. You’ve no will to fight, you coward.” Weiss used her speed to get behind the priest. Just as she was about to reach her, that...aura set off warning bells in her head and she jumped back. _It’s gone again, that surge…_

“Is something the matter?” The priest calmly stood facing forward, leaving her back open to Weiss. She didn’t seem worried about a supernatural creature poised at a vulnerable position for her.

Weiss wasn’t going to let on to her thoughts though. “No holy water? No stake? Either you are one of the most peaceful priests around, or you’re just daft.”

“I spoke true when I said I just wanted to ask.” Weiss reached out again, besides the mental block in front of her, there were no other humans. So, no mob waiting for her. Did she really come all alone?

Weiss circled the faunus, evaluating every detail and trying to find out why she seemed so...off. “Tell me strange priest, what is your name, and why is it you decided on such an approach? I don’t know whether you’re courageous, stupid...or suicidal.”

The other woman finally faced her and for some reason, Weiss felt even more uneasy. “I am Blake Belladonna. And I thought this method was best, is all. Peaceful, no blood, no mess, townspeople assured. A show of goodwill I suppose you could say. And your name?” Blake tipped her head in curiousity, that twitch was still present. _Maybe that’s what odd about her appearance. But it doesn’t explain all the other irregularities._

“Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Dreaded Schnee Clan of Vampires.” Weiss held her head up proudly, it lost it’s effect a bit seeing that Blake was quite a bit taller than her.

“I should be so honored.” Blake said with a wry smile.

“Yes, you should. Now, you said something curious, a sign of goodwill? Who shows goodwill to vampires?” Weiss glared.

“We’ve found the deer you have been feeding on, and that cougar you killed had taken a life a few weeks prior. All townspeople are accounted for, no bites, no shadows, no sleep paralysis reports. Basically you haven’t been after any of us, and you are actually doing us a favor.” Blake stepped forward, and Weiss out of shock stood still as the faunus reached up and caressed her cheek.

Weiss’ eyes widened and she hit her with an open palmed strike and jumped a few yards away. “What do you think you’re doing!?” the rest of the vampire’s rant went quiet when she saw that Blake had only moved back a foot or two from the previous spot. “Y-you, what?”

“Sorry about that, like I said. You’ve come at a rather irritating time for me. I’m very disciplined but I slip from time to time.” The twitch was gone and that...powerful aura returned and was practically a fog around Blake. Weiss was speechless, and slowly coming to realize that she could be in danger. “Am I correct in saying you’ve not eaten properly yet?”

Weiss’ surprise quickly converted to anger and she let her own powerful pressure take up residence in the air, spreading it throughout the church in hoping to discourage this...anomaly. “And how did you deduce that, pray tell?”

 _“I can smell it on you, your vulnerability.”_ Blake _growled._ She soon hid her face behind her arm. “Ah, no. This won’t do.” the suspicious priest turned and reached the doors. She shut the heavy doors with a light push and then ran up and locked them. “Seeing that you’ve taken up residence here I assume you know the rumors surrounding this building?” Weiss was locked in, with something she couldn’t identify. Easily she could retreat via the stained glass, but a Schnee never runs.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel that she was outmatched somehow.

“I know they call it haunted. And cursed.” She backed up to the stage, slowly edging to a vantage point that would allow her to grab the serrated blade she’s feeling very fortunate and wise to have retrieved.

“Do you know why?” Blake turned towards her, and her eyes had turned truly cat-like sharp and focused on prey. Conversely, she pressed herself into the door, doing the same as Weiss and trying to create as much space between her and the other woman as possible.

“No...do tell.” Weiss wanted to keep her talking, give her time to strategize and calm down. Surely she’ll divulge what she is...and why Blake seemed to be so afraid of herself.

_Wait..._

Blake breathed in before giving a sardonic laugh. “This place...used to be a faunus orphanage as well as a church. Church of the White Fang it was called. I grew up here. One day, our priest went on a trip out of town, leaving the nuns and children here. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, there aren’t too many priests around but many marriages, funerals, and so on. During his absence a bedraggled man collapsed unto our stoop. Roman Torchwick.”

Weiss froze up. Of course she had heard about Roman Torchwick, the mass murderer. Until he suddenly was killed in the middle of a church...but no one, even in the supernatural realm knew what killed him. He was a rather evil and powerful...Werewolf…

Weiss swallowed thickly. _Don’t tell me._

“The nuns helped the poor man and gave him shelter. But...during our nightly prayers, when we were all here in the pews. He strode out, swaggering even. And then, he transformed before our very eyes, it was a terrifying moment...however the next would greatly surpass that in horror. It happened so fast...he was on the stage, then he wasn’t, then there were screams. He was murdering everything in his path...But he only grazed one faunus with his fangs.” Blake stood up and dropped the black coat. Weiss, with her enhanced eyesight could see the long claws extended from her fingers. They were longer and sharper than that of typical faunus claws. Blake ripped her left sleeve off, and beneath was a metal band, which too, was dropped to the floor.

There it was. A scar of teeth scraping the skin.

“Blake, you mean to tell me you were the one--”

“--Did you know that Werewolf venom can work differently on some faunus? We already have animal traits. That sometimes can lead to mutations. Faunus can become an ‘unnatural’ lycanthrope, or more accurately, a Therianthrope or Zoanthrope.” Blake looked up and laughed bitterly, her eyes floated to the right, and Weiss followed their trajectory. Blake was looking outside the windows. Where the glass colored and diffused the moonlight borne from the full moon.

Weiss had heard of some mutation of the kind Blake spoke of, but to her recollection they never lived very long due to the stress on their bodies. The deadly venom set about ripping out the animal DNA and causing it to grow exponentially and overwhelm the victim.

“I lived. I turned. I killed him. Later we would learn that there was nothing of the priest besides his glasses and a foot. Torchwick tortured the location out of him then killed him. That’s how he found us. It’s sort of blurry, but there were others. They were turning, and some were dying or begging to be killed. So...I fulfilled that wish. I became a priest for atonement. It’s a little ironic really.” Blake walked forward some and then tossed the cross from her neck. The amethyst gleamed and then darkened, a sort of wind flew from Blake and into the jewel, uncovering the full force of her aura.

Weiss recognized what the cross actually was...it was limiter. The faunus was trying very hard to suppress herself. The intensity of Blake’s aura rivaled Weiss’ own. But deep down, the heiress knew it surpassed her’s.

Weiss then recalled, that in the years the mutations do live, they, like vampires, gain power for each year they are alive. The key difference was that they grew up to three times as powerful each year than a regular Were, or vampire in some cases.

_Just my luck. I’m wounded by that fucking masked underling, I'm starving for some actual blood, therefore I’m weaker than usual, and now I’m locked in a church with a mutant were powerful enough to have killed Roman Torchwick upon just turning. How can this get any worse?_

“Remember that difficult time I talked about?” Blake, blushed and looked away. “Either you have the worse luck in the world or it’s my own luck, but...you arrived while I’m in the middle of my heat.”

_Oh fuck me. Wait no--_

“So I’ll ask you again? You haven’t fed, right? So why we help each other out?” Blake moved almost faster than Weiss could comprehend. All she knew was Blake moved.

She bolted to the blade she kept hidden under one of the tables holding dozens of candles and ripped it out, swinging blindly around her. She managed to hit something, the blood confirmed she got the Zoan. Blake reappeared a few yards from her, There was a gash on her palm. Had she been reaching out for her?

Blake examined the wound as it closed up instantly, the only evidence of it’s existence was the blood that once seeped from it. “You’re making things worse. You’re looking at me like I’m a feast.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black now isn’t it?” Weiss wiped off the drool threatening to fall from her mouth. She was _so hungry._ Were blood was more robust than human; additionally, blood that was given willingly was even more powerful. The scent of Blake’s blood was wafting through the air into her sensitive nose. Her need was starting to cloud her mind. The blade in her hand was wavering, the deal she proposed, maybe...? She knew what Blake wanted, it was plain as day.

“I suppose you’re correct. But I’m talking about some of the…stipulations, I guess you could say.” Blake’s spine cracked and extended giving her a large tail, her teeth grew sharper, longer and thick. So much so that Blake’s skull and face was starting warp to fit them.

“Stipulations?” Weiss wondered if she went from the pan and into the fire.

“The full moon for one. During heat, it’s an all the time thing for two weeks. But as you guess, it’s particularly bad on this night. Plus the wound you gave me? Getting wounded just makes my blood pump faster.” Blake’s eyes gleamed, her gaze seem to burn Weiss, “I’ll ask you again. It’d be beneficially mutual, you get blood, my...needs get taken care of, then you can leave and my job as priest will be done. I can leave if you’d like, it’d be hard, but…” Blake breathed in again, the shaking her body was doing lessened some. Weiss recalled how she said she was disciplined before, this was what she meant.

“I would prefer it be you. You’re not only in close proximity, but I’m sure you could handle me. I don’t wish to hurt or kill anyone else.” Weiss believed her after listening to her story. But…

“Did you plan this to find me now? At the height of your heat?” Weiss gulped as Blake began to grow muscle mass and he clothes were steadily ripping apart.

 _“No. I hoped to drive you out without fighting and possibly getting wounded. I wanted to find you earlier.”_ The Zoan’s voice was become distorted around her teeth and the morphing of her throat and voice box.

 _That’s right,_ Weiss thought, _She was so adamant because that would’ve made it worse. That surge of energy then, even through that limiter...must’ve been her blood ready to take my hit._

Weiss quickly considered the Zoan’s words. It was obvious that the deal was best. She was just disturbed by this power, by the rare meeting of a mutant. She shouldn’t get pregnant. Vampire birth was a tad complicated, excluding the method of the mother being turned during the early stages of pregnancy.

 _Well, at least I’ll have one hell of a story this Christmas Eve._ The heiress looked up at the slowly turning Zoanthrope and tossed the blade away. “You make a good case..and it wouldn’t feel right leaving you that state, now would it? So...we might as well enjoy the night.”  

She could see light and happiness in Blake’s eyes, and her tail curled in pleasure before she disappeared once more.

Weiss was ready for it this time and was only a little shocked when her wrists were forced over her head and they slammed into the wall so hard they made a large dent in it. Blake offered her bloody hand and it was the vampire’s turn to express glee. She licked up the blood heartily, and could feel the power coursing through her. “More.” She moaned.

Blake shivered. She heard about vampires representing or being sexual deities in the ancient writings of times long past. That moan...it proved that there was some truth in the scriptures; the sound stoked the fire into an inferno within her, and Blake was dying to hear it again. Blake released her arms and bent down as the heiress jumped up and held herself on Blake’s expanded torso. She reared her aching fangs and bit down. Hard.

Blake let out a feline yowl and pressed the vampire into the wall more gently this time. Blake rutted like a dog against Weiss’ leg. Maybe it was because of the heat, but it felt as if she could get addicted to the feeling of Weiss feeding on her.

Weiss moaned into the faunus’ shoulder. It tasted so _good_ and it was unlike anything she had ever had before. She felt as if the power she was ‘inheriting’ from the blood would boil her alive. The vampire was certain that this one feeding could last her for weeks until she felt hungry again. She responded to Blake’s grinding with her own. It wasn’t just to be polite, this blood, whether it was due to the heat or not, was making her wet with excitement. Maybe it was in part that Schnee always look for powerful mates to challenge them and strengthen their bloodline.

Her thoughts were distracted by something other than Blake’s belt hitting her thigh. She sucked up just a bit more blood before detaching and licking the site to close, more out of habit than necessity since Blake healed in seconds. She turned to the other woman and murmured, “Blake?”

“Yeah...?” Her voice was groggy, the bloodloss was able to clear her hormone driven head a bit.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

Weiss bent her knee to nudge at the protrusion, and Blake whimpered. “Um, that would be my dick. I--uh, was um, designated male at birth.”

“Oh...I see.”

“Is--” Blake coughed into her fist, “--is that a deal breaker?”

“No, that’s fine, it’s just...um. Big.”

Blake dropped her head to the wall over Weiss head. “Ah, yeah, usually. It also, sort of...grows at this time.”

“That’s possible?” Weiss looked into Blake’s embarrassed face.

“That’s not really the worst part.” Weiss blinked and waited for Blake to explain. “My--inner panther--it is the one, I...do business with. And well...proportions.” Blake’s face elongated and her spine cracked again, causing her to grow a few inches. The skeletal structure in her legs morphed and bent closer to a Panther’s leg. Blake’s arm’s grew and her other sleeve ripped and tore off, it was as if her body was backing her words up of it’s own accord.

Weiss looked up at the slowly morphing Zoan and blinked. _Oh._

There was moment of silence besides the muted cracking of the wall and Blake’s joints. “I see. This might be a problem.”

“It-it is?” Blake cringed.

“Well, as much as I don’t like to admit it, I’m rather...small.”

Blake blinked and looked her up and down like it was the first time she’s seen Weiss. “Oh.” The Zoan backed off a bit and tried to breathe deeply. There was no way to stop the transformation at this stage, not mention the willing participant whose excitement she could smell was strong as brick walls to her. “Can’t vampires, morph a bit? They can turn into bats and such right?”

Weiss kept her eye on Blake, but not out of fear, but rather examining her soon-to-be lover. _She’s quite the specimen. She was pretty before and now she’s even more ravishing…_ “Yes, I think I can do that, the blood you gave me doesn’t hurt either.” Blake was about to say something when her pants tore completely and the button was heading right towards Weiss’ head. She ducked and sidestepped, nearly missing her head have a large crack in it. Weiss looked at what she was dealing with.

_Well then._

Blake buried her face in her hands. “This is quite possibly the most mortifying hook up in all of histor-eeeEEEEEE!!” Blake uncovered her face to look down at the small vampire gripping her cock, she idly moved her hand up and down and Blake thought she was going to pass out just from that.

“You might as well stop doing things halfway and get on with it.”

“Hun-huuh?”

“Transform completely. I need to know what I’m working with here.”

Blake growled so primally that Weiss felt the need to retreat had she not almost literally had the possible threat by the balls. She was sure all the animals in a mile radius just evacuated from this clearing. “ _You might wanna_ **back up**.”

Weiss sped away for safety halfway down the large aisle in-between the pews and watched. Blake’s skin turned dark, and then black. Fur started to grow and the rest of her body warped. He human ears melted into her changing skull while her secondary ears grew and moved sideways while rounding out in shape. Her hands grew leathery pads up her fingers and the dorsal part of her palm. Blake’s voice ripped itself apart as she roared and all at once her body seemed to snap before there was silence. Blake lowered her head and breathed in heavily.

 _Oh my._ Weiss had heard about Winter’s various “testing of potential mates” (read: sexcapades) but she didn’t think she’d ever have one, or...that it would be this promising.

In a church no less...the very church where Roman Torchwick died. _This might possibly be the best decision I have ever made._

“ **Ahem, so...now that you know um, what you’re working with, do you think you can handle it?** ” Blake voice was now more beastial but still feminine.

Weiss blinked and returned to the stage and noted the massive height difference. Weiss was five foot even, but Blake was now easily nine, ten feet tall. Her length though... it was a little longer than her arm and was a bit thicker than her fist. She threw her bolero off with a flair and out her hands on her hips, “Is that a challenge?”

“ **Maybe. But to make sure it’s fair, we’ll have to prepare you first.** ” Blake somehow managed to smile in this form, and not just smile, but mischievously so. Blake reached down and picked Weiss up around the waist with her hands and held the vampire the way a child holds a teddy bear.

“Wha-? What? Prepare?” Weiss fidgeted in Blake’s grip as she was lifted, incredibly turned on by her size and strength. Blake nuzzled against her and gave her neck a quick lick and carefully nipped the vampire’s ear, Weiss sighed and wrapped her arms around Blake’s neck.

“ **It’s imperative that you’re wet as possible before I enter you.** ” Weiss swallowed and nodded, that deep animalistic purr rumbled against her and the vibration mixed in with that promise made her wetter already.

Blake held her close and used her large paw to pet and grope every bit of Weiss, she lightly nipped at the vampire’s pointed ear and sucked on it. Weiss eyes fluttered shut and she exposed her neck for Blake to lick and suck on. She was being careful about each of her bites, the Zoan knew that Vampires were immune to Were-venom, but her jaws were still powerful. Weiss pressed into Blake’s bites, squirming at the feel of her whiskers tickling her neck. “You can be a little rougher, it’s okay. Just don’t get too carried away.”

“ **You have no idea how much I want to mark you. Are you sure?** ” Weiss frowned in response. She forcefully opened the panther’s mouth and clamped it harder on the edge of her shoulder, sighing all the while.

“Cliche as it is, I like to be bitten. Just don’t tear my throat out or nearly behead me. That’d be quite the moodkiller.” Weiss grounded her hips into Blake’s chest, signaling for her to get on with it.

“ **As you wish.** ” Blake calmly let her inner panther--who had been so patient with the proceedings--slip through a little. Blake released the shallowly bitten shoulder and licked her lips before biting down of her own accord. The girl against her jumped and sighed in pleasure. The primal part of Blake was somewhat annoyed that their partner, while a powerful mate, was so _small_. There wasn’t as much room as it liked to leave as many claiming marks. It did its best though, and made a slightly bleeding ring of lovebites. Blake licked at the inconsequential damage and sucked a bit on the vampire’s prominent collarbones noting the quivering Weiss was doing. “ **Are you sensitive here?** ” Blake purred and received a nod. Her tongue extended and licked along the length of it.

Weiss’ mouth opened in surprise before she wiggled more, “Your tongue…” The panther seemed to sport a barbed tongue, it was rough against her smooth skin, making it change from palest white to a light shade of pink.

“ **Is it too much?** ” Blake paused.

“No. I want it everywhere.” Weiss reached up and encouraged the Zoan to move lower by lightly tugging on her ears.

Blake moaned and then growled, her control waned again and she pressed Weiss to the floor and ripped off the rest of her dress and her bra with surgical precision. “ **Touch my ears again.** ” Weiss was somewhere between affronted that the panterathrope tore off her clothes like that, and turned on at the domination she showed. The heiress reached up and rubbed at the Panther’s ears as requested, proud when the beast shuddered.

Not to be outdone, Blake continued down and ran her tongue across Weiss’ nipples. The squeal was music to her ears and she nipped around the pink peaks. One paw came up and pinched and twisted the neglected peak unattended by her tongue. She licked and then sucked the flesh into her mouth, playfully nibbling on it. Weiss didn’t seem to mind if the moaning and the desperate pressure on her ears was any indication.

Blake switched targets, but groaned. She felt like her cock was stopped up. She was so hard and precum was dripping from the tip onto the carpet. Weiss smelled so good too, it was driving her crazy. With her free hand she reached down and stroked herself to the timing of Weiss’ sounds of enjoyment. The leaking pre served as an excellent lubricant and she tightened her grip and exemplified the pads on her hands for extra fiction. She needed to go faster, not just in speed, but in progress. Blake nosed her way down and gently removed Weiss’ lacy painties. They were absolutely soaked. The Zoan couldn’t help herself and she sat up for a second to suck on them and sample Weiss’ taste.

When she looked down, Weiss was watching Blake jack herself off. Tired of being passive, Weiss sped forward and slapped Blake’s hand away. She took stock of the pulsing cock in her hands before steeling herself and wrapping her mouth around the tip. Blake hissed above her and slumped forward, just barely supporting herself with her arms as she bent over Weiss.

The vampire had known it would be a challenge to conquer this dick, but it was a bit more than she expected. She started by licking the sides free of Blake’s warm cum, each time she reached the top she sucked on the tip once again and carefully moved down the shaft a bit more each time to get accustomed to the impressive girth. She doubted she could get all of it in her mouth, but there were other ways to work a cock. Weiss pushed Blake’s quaking legs wider and reached out to fondle her sack. Blake hissed and moaned behind her, saying her name like a follower praising a goddess. Her hand, powered by the heiress’ vampiric speed, pumped the shaking member while her mouth acquainted itself with the large low hanging fruit. She paid attention to the skin leading from the middle of the shaft down and licked and sucked at it. Her tongue traveled everywhere before her mouth settled on mouthing on one the testes proper.

Blake groaned and cursed and Weiss giggled with the sensitive flesh in her mouth, leading to more whines. “Having fun?” Weiss let her hand replace her mouth and tipped the dick to flick at the head with her tongue. She pressed her thumb against the frenulum and ran her stiff tongue under the ridge where the head folded into the shaft.

Blake was just a few notches below roaring at this point, “ **I don’t know, are you?** ” the Zoan turned the tables and gripped Weiss’ hips. Bent over the heiress as she was, Weiss was positioned in almost a crouch. She used this to her advantage and lifted her so her hips were up and she spread her legs and curved further to drag her tongue down her glistening pussy.

“O-oh god!” Weiss lost her pace and leaned her head on the panther’s hips, panting and crooning. Blake’s tongue had the most unique texture and it was wide and flat. It covered the whole of her slit and rubbed her clit _just right_. Weiss held on to Blake’s fur and tried to refocus on the Zoan’s cock. She sucked and eased as much of the length as she could, luckily she didn’t have to breathe and had no gag reflex to speak of, but Weiss’ jaw was near dislocating, and the head was harshly prodding the back of her throat.

Blake was busy working Weiss into a mess. Her tongue was relentless in speed and the muscle moved in incredible patterns. Satisfied until this point, Blake slid her hand down and used two fingers to rub and flick at Weiss’ clit. She screamed around the dick in her mouth causing the Panther to falter for a second, Weiss backed the cock out of her mouth and looked back. Blake thought that nothing was sexier than the visage of Weiss now.

Her face was red with exertion and her eyes were dark with desire. She still was holding Blake’s dick and her mouth...surely it had to be a primal thing, but seeing her seed drip down her mate’s mouth was almost enough to make her come then and there.

 _That’s **it!**_ I need her now! Blake thought.

Blake stuck her whole tongue into Weiss and relished her scream of her name. She returned to abusing her hard clit and then eased two fingers into her quivering entrance and Weiss moaned and keened, slumping towards the floor. Blake was mindful of her claws yet pumped into her at a startling pace, even for the mighty vampire. Her fingers spread her open inside her, soon Blake worked in three, then four, Weiss couldn’t even hold on to the Panther anymore, her face was pressed into the carpet and she was drooling all over the place.

Blake quickly zipped around and repositioned herself behind Weiss, she was so ready.

“Wait!”

Blake whined, “ **What**!”

“We aren’t going to do it here on the church floor are we?”

“ **We’ve done everything else, might as well.** ”

“No. Not here. I’m not going to pass out on this floor after we fuck.” Weiss sighed. “Trust me, I want you in me so bad, but if we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right.”

“ **Weiss…** ”Blake really needed to come, she was breathing hard and her hand was shivering on her dick.

Seeing this, Weiss turned around and pushed Blake over, pushing her dick to Bake’s chest. “Hold that.” She straddled the long shaft and grinded upwards so her clit was running along it. She reached out and grasped the top of Blake’s dick and started to furiously jerk the first half foot of it, she also used her other hand to massage the panther’s testes. Weiss was so wet already that it was a smooth ride, and Blake was definitely appreciating it. Pushing forward to give Weiss’ hand more to hold and the friction her pussy provided was just what the Zoan needed. Just a little bit more and… “ **Fuck, I’m--** ”, barely getting the sentence out, the panther roared and released the strain of holding her load in.

When her breathing returned to normal, Blake could think more freely. “That help?” Weiss asked, still unsatisfied, but willing to wait.

“...Yeah, better.” the Panther leaned up and licked Weiss’ neck and face in lieu of kissing since her mouth wasn’t built for that.

“So can we please, _please_ get a bed?”

“ **Would you like to go upstairs?** ”

Weiss shook her head. “You’d break the bed. Too tall, and too heavy, love. There are dorms in the back right? Is there something big enough there?”

Blake sat in thought for a few moments, recalling her childhood memories to search for an answer. “ **Not exactly, but I think I can improvise.** ” Lifting Weiss up and holding her close, she vanished down the hall to the end where the nuns used to sleep. It was the biggest in the dormitories, but the flimsy beds there presented the same problem due to Blake’s size. She set Weiss down outside the room and rearranged it. With a few punches and digging, she tore out a large square that was more than satisfactory to hold her height, and by digging it to a depth of a foot and a half, the earth itself should be the perfect foundation to resist any...force used. It was plenty wide for both to lay comfortably and still have space on the side, so there were no worries about the large Zoan squashing the vampire beneath her. She spent a few trips throwing the rubble and dirt outside and dusting the floor. Next she took the bedframes and stipped the planks off and laid a thin floor. Then, taking the hard boxsprings below the many mattresses and put them on the bottom, and added the mattresses after taking out some of the old, rusted and broken springs.

Speeding back to the church proper, she took the old, thick stage curtains after tearing them to good size bits use for the windows. Then after a thought, she ripped up carpet to use as more padding under the sacrilegious bedding. She found the curtain from Weiss’ prior use in the priest’s room and added that to the pile, she figured that she had enough fabric to add to their sunken bed to make it even softer. A few more trips to find sheets and blankets that were in good condition and didn’t smell like mothballs, and grabbing a plethora of pillows, she put the finishing touches on the bed.

“ **Does this please you?** ” Blake asked, waving her tail, proud of herself. Weiss was very impressed at the thorough construction of their love nest. She was even more impressed after laying down on it and finding out how stable and soft it was, it even managed to have a bit of firmness to allow some bounce.

She snuggled in it and opened up her arms in invitation, “Yes. Now, how about you please _me_?”

Blake didn’t need to be asked twice.

The Panther pounced and licked all of Weiss again, nibbling and biting, she could feel her erection return from half to full-fledged. Again, she took hold of Weiss’ hips and lifted her to her mouth in order to take her fill of Weiss’ sweet taste. The vampire sighed and shuddered at her lover’s thorough attention, crying out when Blake managed to stick her long tongue into her. It was like heaven, it reached so far and the texture made her shake and moan, when Blake flicked her tongue up she hit Weiss right where she loved it most, “Blake! There, oh god there, faster! faster!” Blake was not one to disappoint.  She flicked her more vigorously, precisely hitting that spot earning hips she needed to hold down, and hands on her ears and head.

Blake returned her two fingers to play with Weiss’ swollen clit, tracking how loud her lover sounded. If there were any animals still in the area they definitely turned tail now thanks to being driven off by Weiss’ cries and moans.

Blake loved a loud lover, it let her know she was doing it _right._

The panther was so overjoyed by her name being thrown into the air and massages on her ears that she started to purr right into Weiss. Her lover’s scream halted for only a moment before they turned to a shaky “Ohhh g-godd” and her screams returned twice as loud. Blake was amazed by how large the vampire’s lungs were. Dead or not, the voice box needed air to run through it to work, and damn it if Weiss didn’t give it the marathon treatment.

Blake’s ears perked in Weiss’ grip when the pitch changed, “Just a little more! Like that, like that, fuck so good--BLAKE!” A torrent erupted from the squealing women poured into Blake’s mouth, and she made sure she took every drop before cleaning the pussy off.

Blake wiped her jaw with her arm, and bent down to open her mouth and let some of the awarded cream drip onto her ready dick. The Zoan rubbed it all on, still slick from Weiss’ earlier efforts. “ **Can I please?** ” Blake asked.

Weiss nodded, and sat up on her elbows, “L-let me on top, it’d be easier that way.” Bake nodded, as eager as she was, it meant nothing if her partner was tore up from a lack of proper preparation and control. They swapped places and Weiss got into position as Blake held up her dick, ready and waiting. “You really are excited aren’t you,” she said wiping up some pre-cum with her finger and putting it in her mouth.

“ **Don’t tease me, please, please let me in you**.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Weiss knew it was false bravado, this was definitely unlike anything she’s ever taken. She steeled herself and lowered her hips. She gasped, “Thick…” she mumbled in amazement, slowly taking more and more of the panther’s cock, loving how the intruding member stretched her out even after being loosened up. Blake held her up in support with one strong paw placed above her knee. Her legs were turning to jelly and Blake held her thighs to keep her up should her legs go out. Weiss was at maybe eight inches when she started to selectively transform her tunnel, and sunk more and more of Blake in her.

She was past the halfway point before she suddenly stopped. “ **Are you o--shit!** ” Blake felt Weiss clamp and tightened on her and start to pulse and shake. Weiss threw her head back and keened as she came right then and there. Blake couldn’t take the abrupt and unexpected pressure and emptied herself into Weiss, making the vampire go crazy with the sensory overload of being filled to the brim and come again. Pleased, dazed, and worried, Blake soon removed Weiss slowly off of the large dick her and tucked under the panther’s head.

“Sorry…” Weiss’ voice was cracking and raspy.

“ **No need to be. Are you done or do you wish to continue?** ” Blake waited with all the patience of a saint, carefully undoing Weiss’ hair and smoothing it down her back in large, warm, comforting strokes.

“I’m...I’m not done with you yet.” Weiss lifted her rejuvenated body up by putting her hands on Blake’s chest. “Lemme--lemme have a bit more of your blood.” She asked her fangs clicking as they extended. Blake’s inner panther was turned on by it’s mate’s stamina and determination. It helped that it and Blake was sure they had a fetish about their seed leaking out of Weiss’ opening and dripping down her thighs and even onto their chest. It was like a instinctual confidence that their mate was properly seeded for their bloodline to continue.

Blake offered her neck to Weiss and let her drink as much as she needed to recover. Having your blood redirected and sucked up was interesting, like a straw being embedded in your body. Now that more of the edge was taken off she could feel how careful Weiss bit in, even though there was no need to be. The Zoan was also sure that something was being released into her, making the experience feel close to orgasmic...wait…

Blake gasped and held Weiss closer when heat shot through her being and dropped down to her stomach before she had a small orgasm courtesy of whatever venom Weiss used. The vampire giggled against her a bit before letting go. “Don’t worry it happens sometimes.” She licked her lips clean.

“ **What did you inject into me?** ”

“Vampires can change the properties of a bite if they want after growing stronger over a number of years. We can inject a fluid that encourages blood production so the donor feels better quicker. Another to thin it, which comes in handy for those with high cholesterol and thicker blood. Our saliva can also close the holes and heal minor wounds. Finally, A hormone that makes it feel really good, as you experienced. Yours seemed to be shallow, but on most creatures and humans it can lead to a real orgasm, and even multiple on women.”  Weiss looked incredibly smug.

“ **Ah, I see.** ” Blake kept that in mind. “ **So how are you to go about taking me?** ”

“I _was_ hoping to do this as I am. But it’s been made evident that that method isn’t going to work.” She placed Blake’s paws under her. “I’ll need you to support me a bit when I do this.”

Blake didn’t fight it, and firmly grasped the vampire where she wanted her. “ **Do what?** ”

Weiss looked rather embarrassed and looked off to the side. “Lycans and other Therianthropes aren’t the only ones to change form. Only you can simply change from animal bi-pedal to all fours, while us vampires…” Weiss made a disgusted noise, “We have one that boosts our power, but I don’t like to use it unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Thinking back on it, Weiss thought that maybe she should’ve used it while dealing with that thug days ago. Would’ve been quicker and not such a waste of time; but then again, had she not waited she wouldn’t be sitting on this huge dick.

“ **Is there something wrong with it?** ” Bake tilted her head in curiosity. How can a form that gave even more power to one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural creature be bad?

Weiss blushed, “Um, I just think it’s rather ugly.” poised above the intimidating member, she held it once more and sunk down the first six inches.

Blake blinked and moaned when she was plunged suddenly into Weiss’ heat. “ **Well hey, you saw me slowly transition. Beside the louder cracking...and the projectile button--you didn’t seem to mind me.** ” The therian made sure she was supporting all of Weiss in one hand, and reached up to brush the back of her knuckles across Weiss’ burning face. “ **You’re beautiful, no matter what. So go ahead, show me the real you.”**

The vampire was expecting that kind of answer. The large hand gently petting her was gentle and supportive, and Blake looked so sincere. “Okay, you’re right. Truth be told, I...found your transition rather...beautiful in it’s own right.” Weiss mumbled before relaxing. “You got me, right?”

Blake returned her hand to under Weiss’ thigh.“ **I do. Ready when you are. However...why are you on my dick if you’re going to transform?** ”

“ _To shape around it._ ”  

There was a loud crack followed a ripping sound, when Weiss hunched over Blake could see a large hump with two prominent ridges moving around before they burst out of Weiss’ back with a fleshy rip. Weiss’ new wings were a leathery snow white and tipped with a solitary pearl-colored talon at the thumb and fingers of it. The blood slid off like the skin of the wings was liquid proof and Blake could feel it drip on and between her legs. The blood interested her panther as the usual copper smell turned into a sweeter smell, and when it passed its palate the taste was slightly different too. The inner animal begged to have a taste, to savor and memorize each nuance in it’s unique flavor.

As the wings stretched out, Weiss mouth did what could only describe as being ripped open at the sides as her fangs elongated and sharpened to an even finer point. Her skull rumbled as it changed to accommodate each new feature. Even when the skull developed slowly rising horns that bent back along the curve of the skull, then up a little, then back and finally the tip pointed up; Blake thought they resembled a lightning bolt as they grew and warped. Black filled the whites of Weiss’ eyes and her ice blue pupils deepened to a royal ocean sapphire, popping like neon against the dark background. Blake thought the glow and color was very befitting of an heiress.

A string of little thin veins resembling cracks spread out from the very bottom of Weiss’ eyelid and stopped their descent a bit before her nose. Her scar burned and brightened to a bright red, cutting through the black lines and causing a thicker, solitary bright red neon crack from the very bottom tip to flow down a few inches past her collarbone. A mark the shape of a snowflake faded in and out before solidifying in a sky blue, contrasting on Weiss’ pale skin.    

The vampire’s muscles under her skin moved and wiggled, stilling only when her skeletal structure expanded and rearranged itself to allow for it to increase and re-thread itself to new positions. The nails on Weiss’ hands and feet turned into full on claws, maybe even talons in the feet’s case. The heel of her foot stretched back and resembled the way Blake’s foot looked and worked when the center of Weiss’ gravity imperceptibly shifted. Spine vertebrae grew in size and stretched, making Weiss a whole five inches taller.

But it was inside where Blake understood Weiss’ previous statement, she could feel the insides morph and turn around her. It felt really good but Blake kept her word and held Weiss’ quaking and hunched body. At some point Weiss pushed on Blake’s hands and the Zoan got the message. She slowly lowered Weiss further down. It was still tight around her but somehow that little body swallowed her whole. Blake groaned when she was finally hilt deep in her lover, enjoying the last shakes of the warm flesh around her before Weiss suddenly came into a standstill, motionless for a moment before her body jerked in one loud snap.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ ” The newly transformed vampire cursed and leaned forward to hold herself up with a hand on Blake’s chest.

Naturally, the woman below her was worried, “ **Is everything okay? Weiss? Talk to me, love.”**

Weiss responded with a long moan. “ _Mm, I’m, just fine. Really big. Really full. Give me a minute to adjust. Fuck.”_ She was a pure vampire, what little human instinct she had told her to gasp and breathe despite no need to do so. Had her heart been pumping like a normal human’s she was sure it’d be running a mile a minute. After some time she managed to pull herself together.

Blake patiently waited before curiosity compelled her, “ **How are you doing this?** ” She nodded to where Weiss and her hips touched.

“ _Do you really want to know_?” Blake considered it and shook her head. That most likely gore related answer could wait until after they fuck the shit out each other. Weiss straightened up, exhaling a breathy moan as she did so. She opened her eyes and focused on Blake. “ _So, um, w-what you think?_ ”

“ **You feel fucking great.** ”

Weiss playfully smacked her, “ _No, how um, did I look--do I look?_ ”

“ **You look fucking great.** ”

Weiss blushed at the compliment, or similar to that since her scar turned redder in place of a proper blush, “ _Liar. The transformation is exceedly gross._ ”

“ **A tad. But I seen worse. Besides, you make the sexiest faces during it.** ” Weiss scoffed, her scar becoming redder, “ **No, really. You bit your lip and closed your eyes and dropped your mouth and everything. Hell, I thought you were coming from just sitting on my dick, or that I would cum from the show.** ”

“ _Oh._ ” Weiss looked off and traced the scar’s line down her throat. She got distracted as Blake sat up and pulled her hand down to trace it with her tongue. Blake’s wandering paws collected some of the blood off Weiss’ back, which had re-stitched itself, but had a little still left near the bases of the wings. “ _Hold on, if y--ahhhhhhnnngh!_ ”

Weiss shivered and Blake observed while tasting the unique blood on her hands. “ **Hm. Sensitive there I presume?** ” She reached back and collected more of the sweeter, tasty blood then ended her trip upwards by rubbing the new wings with her knuckles.

“ _Yeeeeessss._ ” Weiss hissed. She followed Blake’s blood laden fingers disappear into her mouth. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ **The properties of your blood changed. Sweeter. I think I’ve sampled something like this before…”** Blake got lost in thought for a minute before her eyebrows lifted in understanding. She quickly wiped some of Weiss’ cum and tasted it. “ **Huh. It taste like your cum**.”

Weiss frowned and her scar burned, “ _Stop that!_ ” She smacked the laughing therianthrope’s hand away. Blake was having fun making her “blush”.

“ **Okay, okay. Would you like for me to start fucking you proper?** ” Blake grinned like a predator, it made Weiss gulp.

“ _Yeah, let’s go slow at first._ ” Weiss moved her curved feet under her, which made it even easier to lift up and down. She went up a few inches every time and Blake held her own hips in place through sheer willpower, growling every time the vampire fell back onto the base.

Weiss was loudly moaning and going faster. Blake’s hands traveled up and down, petting everything she could get. Weiss removed them and threaded her fingers through them and held them out to add as a support. Blake got the idea and held her arms still and felt Weiss pushing off on them. Soon, Weiss’ longer and longer trips paid off and she reached the very top, the head threatening to fall out before completely relaxing her legs and falling onto Blake’s hips. Both moaned at the same time when the sensation sent electric shocks up their spines and into their brains.

Weiss did it again and again. It was maddening as she picked up the pace, “ **Weiss, let me move, lemme just…** ” Weiss nodded her assent and Blake added the feverish pace of her hips. Weiss threw her head back and screamed. She shouted encouragements as Blake held her hips and helped her move up and down when it was clear her legs were burning with effort and shaking at the knee.

Their rhythm was steadily pushing them forward to the edge, but it wasn’t going fast enough for Blake. What little control she had over her inner panther broke and came out to play, she grabbed Weiss and flipped their positions turning the woman in her hands facedown and easing her cock into her. Weiss yelped and crooned as Blake dominated over her, one beefy paw holding her shoulder down and the other holding her open. Completely buried, the panther roared in instinctual achievement, her lover was subdued and accepting her hot dick, taking it all in, proving her worth as a mate. Blake was totally driven by instinct and placed her hands on either sides of Weiss’ head before thrusting.

Weiss’ breath was knocked out of her when Blake’s powerful stroke slammed into her, suddenly filling and grinding into her. “ _Again!_ ”  Weiss gasped when her hips were manhandled wider.

“ _ **Oh don’t worry…**_ ” Weiss’ eyes widened. She was just now noticing the overly primal tone in Blake’s voice, she had let her panther take the reigns. The panther nibbled and licked at the necklace of lovebites from earlier, “ _ **I’m going to do this again and again until neither of us can move and the village hears you screaming my name, pleading for more.”**_

The next thrust had Weiss’ vision blur and she used all her strength to brace for the brunt of the downstroke by planting her hands and pushing up. The panther only held the strong, slow pace for a bit more thrusts, perfecting its aim, and then it let loose, plundering and taking all of Weiss’ pussy, pushing it to the absolute brink. It was a good thing Blake had the foresight to dig into the cement or Weiss would’ve been screwed through it. As it was, the improvised bed sunk and managed to withstand the Zoan’s efforts.

Weiss managed to hold out for a few more minutes before she fell to her elbows, grunting and moaning at every smack of Blake’s hips to hers and lewdly getting off on Blake’s sack slapping her engorged clit. “ ** _You tasty little tart, my cock’s like heaven to you isn’t it? You’d spend all day as my fucktoy wouldn’t you? Oh-hoh! What’s this? You got tighter. It’s apropos for a little whore such as yourself, eternally hungry for the perfect cock. Am I perfect? Is my dick the one you’ve been craving since you came into this world?”_** Suddenly the panther slowed and dragged out, watching how Weiss’ pussy stretched to keep it in, unwilling to let go.

When the head slipped out Weiss made an offended scoff and whined, “Noooo...put it back, put it back and fuck me dammit!”

“ ** _Behold, the slut shows her true colors,_** ” Taking hold of the long and hot member, and teasing the head around Weiss’ entrance, causing the vampire to shake in anticipation. The first few inches spread her out and Weiss used her muscles to clamp down on the intruder, forcing a growl from it’s owner. Weiss grinned.

 _“Haha, say what you like, but it was you who begged for a hole to fuck. And I was feeling charitable enough to allow you to mount me.”_ Weiss’ arms stretched back, snatched the therian’s hips and forced them down, therefore filling her own pussy with hot dick. The panther roared in surprise at the sudden rush of pleasure shocked into the brain. Needy, the dick moved jerkily in Weiss, as its owner roared, close to the edge. When hips made contact, Weiss grinded up into it as hard as she could, the movement changed Blake’s direction and hit Weiss sweet spot with _force_. She howled and came with Blake firmly set in her. The panther gasped as the vampire contracted, quivered, squeezed, and fluttered around the painfully stiff organ. Reverting to instinct the feline bent over and blanketed Weiss, wrapping both arms around her and lifting her up to an acute angle, then using her powerful legs, thrusted with all her might into her mate until the dick engorged and emptied into the screeching vampire.

Blake’s consciousness floated back to the surface in time to feel extremely excellent and have a tired vampire groaning in her arms. She couldn’t even stop herself from looking down and seeing that the mixed cum had exploded out the sides and was coating Blake from dick to scrote. Blake swallowed after committing the visage to memory, then very carefully nudged Weiss with her snout, “ **Weiss, love, are you there? Are you okay?”**

A loud hum answered Blake. “ _So good…_ ” Dropping her head she saw the dripping puddle they’ve made, “ _We’re a mess._ ”

Blake chuckled, proud to have given Weiss the time of her life. “ **You want me to pull out?”**

“ _Yeah...gently and slowly, please._ ”

“ **Of course.** ” Blake put her down carefully, and after a moment, incrementally slid out, murmuring apologies whenever her mate flinched or groaned. Weiss’ hips collapsed to the bed, and Blake waited for her to recover by appreciating the creampie she made in the heiress.

“ _I’m going to be sticky for days_.” Weiss rasped, managing to note the volume of discharge even through her numb legs.

Blake blinked and pondered something, “ **Do you want me to clean you?** ”

Weiss managed to turn her head to look back at Blake, “ _You want... to lick me clean?_ ” Blake nodded, her eyes almost excitedly bouncing from Weiss’ face to between her legs. “ _Go ahead, then, but be careful, I‘m tender._ ”

Blake grunted in understanding and bent down, held Weiss’ hips up, and swiped her tongue along her thighs before creeping towards Weiss’ creamy center. A few soft, experimental licks tested Weiss’ sensitivity, then Blake extended her tongue to carefully go over Weiss’ clit. The vampire gasped and murmured “ _Not with that tongue. Too rough,”_ She reached back and scratched Blake’s head, “ _Your finger pads. Those are soft enough.”_ Weiss would know, those hands were holding her so tightly throughout the entire thing but it still felt like there was cushioning preventing it from being too painful.

Blake moved into the affection and nodded. With one solitary finger, it gently brushed and gathered the cum that dripped there. In-between each soft lick only daring to venture in a few centimeters with Weiss, Blake sucked her finger free of the viscous fluid. Slowly but surely Blake poked her tongue in and wiped up the mess she left, but there was so much. The faunus thought for a second before coming up with a solution, “ **I’m going to move you okay?** ” Weiss furrowed her brow but nodded. With a bit of speed and care, Blake maneuvered the other woman above her and let gravity be her friend.

The heiress pitifully moaned and gingerly grinded into the panther’s wonderfully perfectionist tongue. She stayed still and gained feeling back in her legs again. Weiss then noticed how slick Blake’s member was. She looked down between her legs at the thorough lover below her, and made a decision. Weiss moved quickly enough that her pussy was still within licking range, but now she had a wet dick in her mouth. Blake moaned and cursed, bending her neck as Weiss shimmied lower so she could suck and lick her dick free of the sticky mess. “ **You’re going to drive me mad.** ”

_“Hmm, I can’t get all of it. Do you mind holding me low enough?”_

Blake snorted and had she been human, would have vividly blushed. “ **Tease.** ” She muttered and sat up holding Weiss by the middle of her thighs to continue to get the last bits that dripped within her long tongue’s range.Upside down, Weiss was a tad disoriented, but took a large amount of Blake’s cock in her throat, licking, sucking and swallowing. She could manage to stick more of it in her mouth than before due to her change in anatomy, her widened mouth and more flexible jaw had her eating Blake’s cock like a snake ate eggs. However, length of it still irritated her esophagus and made it hard to swallow. Weiss used her hands to grip and run some of the cum up towards the head so she could lick it off.

Blake groaned, since she was happy with her job she slowly put Weiss down and right-side-up. Weiss cleaned the last few inches she couldn’t get and licked the mess off Blake’s balls. One long, uninterrupted lick from scrotum to head and Blake was clean. “ **Fuck...you’re making me hard again.** ” Blake panted.

Weiss nuzzled and playfully flicked the panther tongue that was hanging out with her own. “Then come on. I want you again.” Weiss rubbed and nipped Blake’s ears, then slid down her torso in-between Blake’s cock and her body, using the vantage point to clutch Blake’s tail and rubbed the base.

Blake stiffened and then shook, her tail was a weak spot, she might as well be getting her dick rubbed. “ **Are y-y-you sure? How can you even--shit!** ”

Blake’s tail flailed and whipped in Weiss’ hand. “ _You forget. I’m the heiress to one of the oldest and strongest vampiric bloodlines in all of the supernatural world. Stamina is of no concern. Us Schnee’s also need to have strong, capable mates worthy and spry enough to keep up with us. I was only tired because this was an unique experience, and your inner beast certainly made sure I was well used. But now I want you again, and I empathize the word ‘you’, Blake.”_

 **“I understand, I guess this is good, there were some things I wanted to try.** ” Weiss raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as she was lifted up and had Blake’s dick poking at her entrance. A quick rock of hips greeted it and welcomed the shaft. The rest of her body sung as the rest of it’s new friend found its way into her, fitting like a puzzle piece. Weiss sighed as she sat in Blake’s lap, leaning her head to the Zoan’s chest. Blake wrapped Weiss in her arms again and undulated her hips to slowly start.

Weiss moaned and started rocking her hips too, “ _What was it you wanted to try?_ ” Blake ran her hands up and down Weiss’ form before directing both of them to her back.

“ **This.** ” Weiss jumped higher than intended when the base of her wings were grabbed. She squealed in surprise and moaned as Blake’s gentle paws massaged the skin around the base and then the base itself. She tightened and shivered, her wings twitched behind her back. Weiss could only support herself by clawing Blake’s shoulder and moaning into her chest. Blake moved her hips faster, enjoying the little moans and yelps reverberating through her fur, she uncrossed her legs and moved them to gain more ground to drive even harder into Weiss’ velvet walls, her cock being pressed and held by the greedy pussy.

Blake’s pads and brushing claws sent hot electric shocks up Weiss’ spine, her limbs were quickly turning to jelly. Curious paws moved further up and down, tracing the lines of the bones spread out in the leathery additions. Blake found that Weiss was rather sensitive near the bottom of each “finger” they twitched and opened in time with Weiss whenever Blake hit a favored spot in Weiss. They were incredibly fascinating to Blake, whose experience with supernatural beings were few and far between even after her turning. It was only every once in a while that she was called out to bless, battle, or exorcise a demon of some sort. But to be allowed this chance for full exploration was most likely a once in a lifetime experience, not to mention caressing the wings of a powerful vampire.

Distracted as she was it was by chance she hit Weiss’ g-spot, but it was hard to miss when the vampire’s screams increased in pitch and she clawed her back. The scratches were deep and to Blake, they felt really, really good. Mournfully she said her goodbyes to Weiss’ wings and let go of them, only to push Weiss down and bent the vampire’s knees so that they rested on her shoulders and lifted her hips up. Blake decided it was time to say hello to that beloved target guaranteed to incite screams. With Weiss leaned back like this, it was easier to scrape on the upside of her walls. Blake started a different rhythm, _thrust, grind, lean back and drag out, repeat._

The sudden change in position confused the vampire before her mind stopped boggling at all as Blake’s revised technique searched, found and hit every single weakspot including her g-spot. “ _Faster! Right there! Right---mm yes_!”

Blake laughed, enjoying the enthusiastic praise. She stood up some on her knees, guided Weiss’ legs to cross behind the her own neck and jackhammered into the vampire, gaining deep penetration. Weiss’ wailing was such a wonderful payoff. Blake utilized her speed and plowed into that hot pussy as hard as she could, Weiss screamed Blake’s name, meeting her rough heaves with her own speed.

“ **Not enough…** ” Blake groaned. The Zoan bent further and grabbed one ankle and let it drop as she turned Weiss to the side,going faster still. One leathery wing was in Blake’s range, so she opened her jaw and sucked on the sensitive skin in-between the fingers, letting her tail get in the action and furbished her lover’s hard, neglected clit.

Weiss couldn’t stop crying out in ecstasy, Blake was attacking everything she could and ferreting out any and everything she liked. Her body was alight with fire, lightning, and pressure, she couldn’t hold out any longer. “ _Blake! Can’t! Oh! I’m…!”_

Weiss came hard, roaring and shaking. Blake could feel her tail getting soaked and she relished how her pussy was near suffocating her dick, a few more pushes into Weiss’ center that seemed fully intent on devouring her. Blake managed to pull out and come on Weiss’ chest and stomach. Her tail kept urging the vampire’s orgasm further until the shaking body slumped.

Deep labored breaths were the only sound in the room. Slowly, Weiss opened her eyes. She looked down to see Blake softly cleaning up her torso, making her way up in between licking her tail clean and rubbing the cum off her dick and into her mouth. The panther’s eyes roamed over her entire being, simultaneously checking to see if she was alright and memorizing each detail of the very satisfied vampire. Weiss beckoned her forward with a small flick of her head. Blake obeyed and purred, the vampire licked around Blake’s mouth, getting some of the missed cream off her face. _“Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing lover?”_

“ **Can’t say I have**.” Blake nuzzled her neck.

“ _Shame. But it’s nice to be the first to tell you,” Weiss could feel the dampness on her stomach. “Surprised you didn’t fill me.”_

“ **I would have felt compelled to clean you up, and then we’d do this all over again. So I settled for grooming you on the outside. Besides, it’s almost daybreak.** ”

Weiss’ body weakened along with the waning influence, body slackening she turned the panther to the side and curled into her. “Good point. How do you feel? About your heat, I mean.” Blake reached over and grabbed some of the unruined blankets and covered them, she hugged Weiss close, tucking her head under hers.

“ **Nothing. No aches, no fever, nothing. I feel peace.”** Blake’s voice was riddled with exhaustion and contentment. “ **Thank you.”** Weiss could barely answer, she nodded enough so Blake could feel her and drifted off.

* * *

When Weiss awoke, the bed was considerably colder than it was before. Looking around, Blake had taken her leave, she was glad that the priest left the curtains there, when she could have easily opened them and let Weiss burn.

Being alone still saddened her though. Weiss sat up, stretching her arms over her head, she had apparently returned to her original form over the night. She also noticed she was down one sheet for some reason.

She sighed, Weiss was thinking about formally asking the Were to be her mate, Blake had everything a Schnee could want, Weiss respected how she was so considerate and concerned the whole time they had sex. _Such a gentle, yet guilty soul._

Weiss sighed once more and got up, glad to see that she wasn’t sticky, yet she still stunk of sex and Blake’s scent. Speaking of,there was a desk chair that wasn’t there before and had Blake’s scent wafting from it.

She found two things. On the desk arm was a note, and on the seat, was Blake’s clerical cassock folded neatly with Weiss’ underwear she thought lost in the church. She slipped into her panties, sourly realizing that most of her clothes were in tatters. She picked up the cassock to inspect it. The fabric was soft and warm, perfect for the Winter cold. The high purple collar and large purple, buttoned cuffs on the end of the black sleeve looked magnificent; Weiss also recalled a sash of the same color, but it seems that Blake took that with her. The thin white lines on either side of the zipper had almost invisible silver patterns sewn into it. It was a very beautiful piece of clothing.

Weiss slipped it on, glad to be covered from the sun even though it was the middle of the afternoon and almost twilight. She picked up the note Blake left, the paper was old and yellow and Weiss could see the small clumps in the ink, probably old supplies fished out from within the dorm rooms. In Blake’s neat handwriting, it said:

**Weiss, thank you for last night. I would have stayed longer but the villagers would have noticed my absence and start searching for me, and consequentially, you. I don’t want to fail on my end of the deal. I said I will let you go, and I shall. I’ll come up with a story to explain my overnight stay and point them away from the church should they get curious.**

**I’ve left you my robe since I destroyed your dress last night. I also got a bucket of water and put it in the corner if you wanted to...wash up. You’re welcome to retreat to the church whenever you want, I expect you’ll be able to hide your presence a little better. I must go, but I’ll remember your cute face when you sleep. I’m not sure when or if I’ll see you again, so take care.**

**Blake Belladonna**

**P.S. It just so happens that that robe is my only one. So I might have to retrieve it sometime...  
**

Weiss smiled and shook her head in disbelief. “This damn fool...she just willingly walked out of here with a sash and a blanket covering her to make sure I had something to wear, didn’t she?”

_That daft, self-sacrificing panther dolt._

 

 

 

  


End file.
